house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
House of anubis Wiki
House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses new American student, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna," which is Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon, Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno, who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. Follow Us On Instagram @hoawiki Editing This wiki encourages our new members to make as much necessary edits as possible. If you're not sure whether it's nessecary to add something to a page, category, etc, talk to an admin of your choice. we have 2 active. ones, Daniel Viglietti and SongofHathor, and Luckybrandon100 Good Luck Editing! Sibuna! For more help with what to put on pages contact the admins. Rules Of course, like any other wiki, we have rules. If you edit without reading these rules, you don't want to find out a rule has been broken. So Click Here to look at the list of rules. Daniel Viglietti SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 If you want to be a rollback click here Daniel Viglietti SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 These are the ones who can ban or kick people out of the chat if they use bad language. We could make you one if you arent granted admin or beauracat rights. We currently have quite some admins Daniel Viglietti 'SongofHathor Luckybrandon100' if you want to be one click here Category:Browse Category:CASTS Category:Site maintenance